powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Satoru Akashi
"The Fiery Adventurer~BoukenRed!" Chief Satoru Akashi is the Fiery Adventurer. As BoukenRed, he drives GoGo Dump and leads the team with a calm expression and a fire in his heart. He mostly battles against King Ryuuwon of the Jaryuu Tribe. Design He wore red spandex with an SGS symbol on the chest. He wears metallic shoulder pads and from the neck to the boots, there is a large white area in the center that the SGS symbol covers partly. His visor juts out with headlights above and a breathing mask for a mouthpiece. Biography Satoru is the chief of Search Guard Success foundation and the Fiery Adventurer (熱き冒険者, Atsuki Bōkensha). Once an enthusiastic treasure-hunter known as the "Immortal Fang," the tragic deaths of his partners Kyouko and Masaki in a blaze trap made him retire, only to be hired by SGS. With a calm exterior, Satoru actually hides hot blood inside, as evidenced when he simply catapulted Masumi Inou and Natsuki Mamiya into the Go Go Dump's bucket and carried them and an entire tub of dirt and gravel at full throttle out of the Gordom temple before dumping the entire load upon coming to a full stop. He says "Attack!" and simultaneously snaps his finger at the end of each order he gives to the others. He refers to the other Boukengers by their respective colors, something that Masumi has a thing against. He is also seemingly oblivious to Sakura Nishihori's heavily implied attraction to him as he is a workaholic. He became filled with self-doubt in Task 4 after Go Go Vehicles 1~5 were buried under ice in a deep crevasse, the resulting suffering of his teammates sparked his memories of Kyouko and Masaki. It took his mighty willpower for him to control the overload-prone GoGo Drill and prevent history from repeating itself. Satoru used to be a huge fan of Jimon Kagawa's writings about heroes. He is a constant rival of Ryuuwon and took Ragi, a human whom Ryuuwon had transformed into a Wicked Dragon, under his protection and received "the Greatest Adventure" while restoring the Water Metropolis. During the events of the Boukenger movie, Satoru encountered his father Kouchi, whom he eventually settled his affairs with. Satoru was given the offer to quit the Boukengers and join SGS Rescue, but he refused, because he likes to have his own adventures. Instead, he gave Eiji Takaoka the GoGo Changer. Satoru has at times gone off by himself to find Precious or protect his comrades. In Task 10-11, he let Ryuuwon and Arch Priest Gajah take DaiBouken with him inside to the secret island where SGS kept the Manuscript of Leon Giordana. In Task 42, when all of the GoGo Vehicles were damaged by Furious Demon God Gai and Grand Beast Rei's new Homunculus, he took SirenBuilder, since Eiji at that time was frozen in stone and was never used, to go stop the Quester controlled Homuculus. His real intention was to detonate SirenBuilder with the Homunculus holding on, but everyone came in time to tell Satoru that they are a team and cannot do everything alone. He fought Ryuuwon for the final time, only to endure the destruction of the Precious Bank thanks to DaiKenjin Zubaan. He then followed Desparado in the modified DaiVoyager. Six months after the final battle with Gajah, Satoru left the Boukenger team to take on a new adventure by taking the space-worthy GoGo Voyager into space to fight outer space Precious, though he was surprised that Sakura followed him, and apparently utterly clueless as to her true intentions. However, when Sakura is possessed by Pachacamac, Satoru is forced to aid him in obtaining the two jewels the monster needed to regain his power. Once Sakura is freed, Satoru aids his team and the Gekirangers in defeating Pachacamac. A few years later, Satoru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Satoru is set to once again step to the front lines when the 199 Heroes s' Great Battle comes around. Satoru is set to appear in an episode of Gokaiger, asking for the Gokaiger's aid in retrieving a powerful Precious. BoukenRed GoGo Vehicles * GoGo Dump * GoGo Jet * GoGo Commander Arsenal * Accellular * Survi-Buster Sniper Mode ** Survi-Buster/Survi-Blade ** Scope Shot * Bouken Bo/Bouken Javelin * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head He has also once wielded the Keitaininto Hayatemaru, Tyranno Rod and D-Magnums granted by AkaRed. Trivia * Bouken Arm (ボウケンアームズ, Bōken Āmu): Bouken Bo (ボウケンボー, Bōken Bō), BoukenRed's tool (resembles a truck's leaf spring), can also transform into the Bouken Javelin (ボウケンジャベリン, Bōken Jaberin). In Task 47, the Bouken Bo was sliced in half by Ryuuwon who was wielding two out of the three Blades of the Three Kingdoms Leadership at the time, but the Bouken Bo was later seen in Task 49 completely repaired. "Bo" is Japanese for "rod." * Attacks: "Red Zone Crash," rushing slash attack with the Bouken Javelin; "Twin Sword Slash," when the Survi-Blade and Bouken Javelin are used together; "Javelin Crash," converts the energy of the GoGo Dump's Parallel Engine into flame and slashes the enemy. * "Akashi" (明石, "Akashi") is from the surname of Japanese officer Motojiro Akashi (明石 元二郎, Akashi Motojiro), who entrapped Russia to confusion as a spy of the imperial Japanese army in the Russo-Japanese war. * The kanji for "Satoru," "暁," can also be read as "sunrise" (暁, akatsuki, literally red dawn). "Satoru" is also Japanese for "to realize". Also See Mack Hartford ` Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader